The present invention relates generally to the field of loaders for automobiles and more particularly to a loader for mounting a kayak or similar load onto the roof of an automobile.
The prior art related to loaders for automobiles includes the following U.S. Patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,247,128 to A. M. Levey shows a boat and luggage carrier which includes an arch-shaped frame or bracket which supports a track and a supporting member. The frame is of extended length and has an end which is attached to the rear bumper of an automobile. The track has a curved portion which projects upwardly from the bumper and a straight portion which projects toward the front of the automobile. The forward end of the track is attached to the front bumper of the automobile by a strap. A plurality of rollers are attached to the track at fixed intervals to facilitate positioning a boat or a luggage box on the roof of the automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,524 to Ames, Sr. shows a boat loader for automobiles which includes a roller which is supported by a pair of A-frame supports on the trunk lid of an automobile. The supports space the roller a substantial distance above the trunk lid to facilitate rolling a boat onto a rooftop carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,485 to Edgerton shows a vehicle-top loader which includes a carriage which rests on a vehicle-top rack. For loading and unloading the carriage is moved across the track and pivoted downward to a slanted position alongside the vehicle. An extendable lever is used to aid in lifting the loaded carrier to vehicle-top height.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,879 to Horowitz shows a boat loading and carrying device which includes a base attached to the roof of a car. A rack is pivotally attached to the rack so that the rack can pivot between an inclined surface wherein the rack is angled downwardly and rearwardly from the roof of the automobile for loading and unloading to a loaded position parallel to the roof of the automobile. The boat is pulled onto the rack by a rope and winch system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,929 to Neil shows a tip-off luggage carrier apparatus which includes a storage shell which is attached by struts and wheels to a shell. The shell can be moved from a carrier position atop a vehicle to a loading position adjacent the vehicle and to a position completely removed from the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,350 to Giles shows a kayak loading device employing guiding rollers and a roof rack attachment mechanism. The device incorporates a plurality of rollers which are oriented in a xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d configuration by rigid struts attached to a crossmember. Padded feet extend downwardly from the crossmember. An attachment mechanism extends forward from the crossmember to attach the crossmember to a vehicle roof rack crossbar.
Despite the developments of the prior art there remains a need for a loader for mounting a kayak or similar load onto a roof of an automobile which is compact and can be easily stored in the trunk of an automobile and which can be easily mounted on and removed from an automobile.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a loader for mounting a kayak or similar load onto the roof of an automobile which can be quickly and easily mounted on and removed from an automobile.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a loader apparatus which can be easily stored in the trunk of an automobile.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a loader apparatus which is capable of reliable long term operation.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a loader which comprises a relatively small number of components which can be manufactured economically in volume resulting in a relatively low unit cost.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear more clearly hereinafter.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a loader for mounting a kayak or similar load onto the roof of an automobile which includes an axle, a pair of wheels mounted on the end of the axle, an elongated stabilizer bar, a pair of tie-down straps and a pair of vacuum cups. The stabilizer bar is centrally mounted on the axle and the tie-down straps are mounted on the axle between the stabilizer bar and the wheels.
During use, the vacuum cups are attached to the rear windshield of an automobile, the end of the stabilizer bar bears against the rear windshield and the tie-down straps re attached to a convenient portion of the automobile. The bow of a kayak is placed on the wheels and the stem of the kayak is easily rolled onto the roof of the automobile.
Alternatively, the kayak can be mounted onto the roof of the automobile by mounting the vacuum cups on the hood of the automobile with the stabilizer bar bearing against the hood of the automobile. The ends of tie-down straps are attached to the front bumper of the automobile. The bow of the kayak is placed on the wheels and easily rolled onto the roof of the automobile.